The present invention is directed to eyeglass cases for storing eyeglasses. The containers are provided with gauges to measure a parameter, such as a timepiece.
There are containers disclosed in the prior art that may or may not have another purpose associated with it, such as an attached writing instrument, or storing another item, or providing information on a prevailing aspect of the moment, such as temperature or time.
The present invention is directed to novel containers used to store eyeglasses. The containers have an interior space for storing eyeglasses. Either on an exterior surface of the container, or inside the container, it is provided with an item. The item may be a gauge for measuring or detecting a parameter, such as a clock or a thermometer, and it could also be a compass. The item may also be a light source such as a flashlight or laser pointer.